Partner In Crime!
by MySweet'SweetHunny
Summary: Jamie Morales killed her Mom's Huband, Sister, and Cousin at the age of 14, and is ended up in the same sanctuary as none other then the infamous Michael Myers! What will become of the two? Will she help aid Michael in his mission to murder his family members, or drive him over the edge with her Bi-Polarness? You'll just have to read to find out! Rated T for language and violence.


***I do not, under any circumstances, own Michael Myers or Halloween, or whatever reference I may or may not have used in this story. Only people I own are my OC's. Please, enjoy~.***

We had recently moved into Haddonfield, Illinois, and I already HATED it here! I started on my way to the new High School I would be going to; it's a Culinary Arts High School. I love desserts! ^.^

As I walked towards the office to get my schedule, I noticed a couple making out in the hallway; practically shoving each other's tongue down their throats!

"Slut," I mumbled under my breath. I hate people like that. Actually, I hate people in general. I have never, in my life, truly loved someone. I've never had friends before, and honestly, I don't really want any. What's the point in having friends, when it only last for so long. Friends aren't forever. Just for the time being. So why have them? Same went for family. They can all go rot in hell for all I care!

I felt my anger bubbling inside of me, wanting to come out and destroy everything in its path, but strangely, my face kept it's neutral, uncaring expression. It's like you can never tell when I'm mad or sad. My face is just a blank canvas, and my voice is like a tuneless song. This is one of the many reasons I don't have any friends.

Once I had arrived at the Office, I asked for my schedule and once I got it, I took my time walking to my class. Not like I care much about class anyways. I arrived at my first class, History, after about 10 minutes of walking around and looking for my locker. I walked over to the teacher and handed him my schedule. He nodded, introduced me, and told me to sit on the far right corner of the room.

I bit back a grin when I saw it was secluded and had a window! I calmly walked over to my newly assigned desk and sat down, tuning out the teacher.

I daydreamed for a good 5 minutes until I heard an annoying high pitched laugh coming from across from me. I looked at the person who disturbed me and found myself looking at a Barbie Doll. She has blonde hair with curls and wore all pink, making me shudder slightly. Too much PINK! I glared holes in the back of her head, causing her to look back at me. She gave me a look of disgust until she laughed her retarded seal laugh and looked away. I clenched my jaw and started daydreaming again.

Instead of being filled with random shit, I thought of the many ways to kill her. I felt myself shake with adrenaline, a wide grin threatened to spill across my face, and I suppressed the urge to laugh like maniac. I'm homicidal, so thoughts like these are a normal daily thing for me. It's kind of funny really; I'm a 14, short, homicidal girl who plans the demises of her classmates and family. No one would have ever guessed. Guess my dad is right; I DO belong in an asylum. O-O

After that interesting thought, the bell rang and we all ran out of the class; well except for me, I walked. The rest of the day was uneventful, except I skipped lunch because I thought it was kind of awkward just going into the cafeteria when you know absolutely nobody at all. So I just went to the Library, eating a cookie. Also, that disgusting Barbie Doll kept on giving me looks full of resentment. I scoffed at her every time; she actually thinks I CARE! How funny is THAT?!

I walked home instead of taking the bus; I was in no mood to ride with a bunch of annoying little fuckers. As I arrived home, I went straight to my room and locked it. I always locked myself in my room; I'm not very sociable with my family. I hate them, and they know it.

A week has passed since we moved here, and I honestly feel like I'm going insane. My homicidal thoughts are more frequent and gruesome; not like I'm complaining, but I'm not a fan of the medicine I have to take cause of my mental illnesses.

You see, I suffer from insomnia, which is a little different than what other insomniac people go through. The reason for that is because I can sleep any time of the day, except for night. Once the sky has darkened, I won't be able to sleep for shit. And the only time I can sleep once the sky has darkened, is at 3 a.m.

I also suffer from Bi-Polar, both Manic and Depression. I can be energetic and happy, and the next thing you know, I'm lashing out at you. I have MAJOR Anger Issues; when pushed the wrong way, I can be VERY aggressive, and I won't stop until I see blood. I have an eating disorder; nothing to big, but still a problem. I'm Sadistic; I love seeing people in pain. I'm a bit Masochistic; I can take pain. So I'm your typical fucked up 14 year old with some major problems, but whatever.

I sighed, and shook my head; ridding myself of my constant thoughts. I lay on my bed, wrapped myself in my blankets, and went to sleep with the most gruesome dream so far. I sighed in content and fully drifted to sleep; dreaming of a bloody knife and many bodies scattered around me.

I woke up with my mom knocking on my door, telling me to wake up and get ready. I sighed and did what I was told. I walked out of my room in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and my maroon jacket. I don't do much with my hair, just brush it, and I don't wear makeup; makes me feel weird.

As my mom dropped me off to school, I felt something kind of snap in my brain when I saw Jennifer, the Blonde Barbie Doll, making faces at me. I blinked off that feeling and tried to contain my raging anger. I skipped breakfast and headed straight for the library. I loved the library; it's the only place where these idiots don't go to.

When first period was about to start, I grabbed my things and headed out of the library. As I was half way towards my class before Jennifer and her slut squad stopped me. I glared harshly at them; they've attempted to bully me since I got here and so far it hasn't worked. Whenever they got in my face, I did the same, but 10 times harsher.

"Oh, look! The Freak is here!" Jennifer said, laughing in the end. Her groupie followed along. I glared even harder, my hands twitching slightly.

"Oh, look! The Sluts are here!" I said, mocking the way she said it, and laughing fakely at the end. She stopped laughing and glared at me.

"If I were you, I'd watch it!" She said, trying to sound threatening. I scoffed at her. Who the fuck does she think she's messing with?

"Yeah, right. What the fuck CAN you do? Besides fuck every boy in the entire school." I sneered at her. She's starting to piss me off, and that nagging feeling I got in the morning is coming back.

"I can make your life a living hell!" She nearly screamed at me. I gave her a bored look, which only seemed to agitate her even more.

"You make it sound like I give a shit." I said, with a boredom lacing my voice and features. "To which I don't." And with that I walked around her prissy squad and went to class. Of course, I got in trouble for being late, but I just ignored the teacher. If I answered back, my anger would've gotten the better of me, and who knows what would've happened.

As I was walking around the streets, bored out of my mind, not really wanting to go home, I spotted something, or should I say someone, who made my anger spike up. I turned back around, hoping she didn't see me; with my rising anger, the last thing I need is for her to come along. But unfortunately, fate decided to be a bitch.

"EW, what the hell are YOU doing here!?" She said in disgust. She was alone. I looked around and saw that we were in a dark alley. The nagging feeling returned, but this time, I decided not to push it away. I mean, she's bound to die one way or another, right? I see no problem in hurrying it up a bit.

"Walking, you dumb piece of shit." I said harshly. She seemed shocked, probably because I cussed at her. When we talked back to each other, it was only rude comments, no cussing. But if I want to kill her, I prefer to do it out of self-defense; let her make the first move.

"What the fuck is YOUR problem?!" She yelled. My eyebrow twitched.

"YOU, dumbass!" I shouted at her. My muscles were twitching; I so badly wanted to kill her.

"UGH! You're such a FREAK!" She screamed at me.

"Yeah, and what are YOU going to do about it, you dumb slut!" I yelled. A thought crossed my mind. I smirked at her. "I bet you mom is probably a slut. I can see where you get it from." I remember hearing that her mom was a very touchy subject, so bringing it up would be a perfect way for her to attack me.

It worked. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" She exploded. She raised her arm and smacked me across the face. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" My head lurched to the side, and I felt a small tear slid down my face. I snapped; she's dead.

Okay, now there's something about me most people don't know; when I cry, I get MAD, and when I get MAD, I get VERY violent, and when I get violent, there's no way of stopping me.

I tackled her to the ground, getting my knee scraped in the process, but I ignored it, not even feeling the pain. I grabbed her throat with one hand and punched her in the face with the other. I broke her nose and busted her lip before I got off her.

She was crying rather loudly, clutching her face in her hands and trying to crawl away. I got annoyed by her cries and decided to just end it for her since it was getting late. I walked up to her crawling figure and grasped each side of her head. Before she can scream bloody murder, I snapped her neck.

I watched as her eyes lost the life in them before picking up her lifeless body and throwing it in the dumpster. After that was done, I looked both ways, making sure no one saw, and casually walked home.

As I arrived home, I noticed that nagging feeling hasn't gone away. I tried to calm down, steading my heart beat, clutching my fist together, and steading my breathing, but nothing seemed to work. It only fueled it. Not to mention all the noise radiating from the house.

These are the people who are currently living in the household: 1 brother, Eric (17), 3 sisters Jazmine (11) Anna (4) Alondra (1), my mom, Sylvia (32), my mom's husband, Alfredo, (I refuse to call him anything else. My parents are divorced.), and my older cousin, JJ (22). I hated them all with a passion, except my 2 little sisters and bro. they did nothing wrong. Everyone else is dead to me.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a small birthday cake with one candle in it. Oh, yeah. Today's my birthday; April 21st. I looked around and heard my mom's husband, and my cousin in the garage singing karaoke and getting drunk. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what my siblings were doing. Silence was all I heard. I tiled my head to the side in confusion, and then I remembered that my bro. was at his girlfriend's house and my 2 younger sisters and my mom were at my Tia's house, leaving Jazmine here.

I clutched my head and shut my eyes tightly, feeling myself lose to the insanity that I've always had. I snapped my eyes open, and let my arms fall to my sides. I lost. After all these years, I've finally snapped. It was bound to happen someday, but I didn't know so soon.

I walked towards the counter and pulled out a large butcher knife. One might think that when someone loses their sanity, they don't know what they're doing. But for me, I knew EXACTLY what I was doing. I know that I was about to kill half of my family, I know it could have been prevented, but I also know that what I'm about to do know, will not affect me in any way. The reason for that is because I. Just. Don't. Care.

I went upstairs to my sister's room, she was first. I opened the door to her room, only to find it locked. Instead of knocking on the door like any other sane person would, I broke it down. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not strong. I lift weights whenever I want to cool down; which is basically all the time.

Jazmine screamed, startled that the door just randomly broke off. She saw me approach her with the butcher knife, her eyes wide with fear. She burst into tears and started screaming. I growled lowly, and grabbed her neck, preventing her from fleeing. She chocked on her scream, and looked at me with immense fear. I looked back at her with pure anger. The only true emotion I've ever expressed.

Before she can scream again, I stabbed her straight in her heart. She gasped, her eyes wide, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Once her body fell limp, I pulled the knife out of her heart and left into my bedroom.

I was going to wait until they separated from each other. If I tried to get them all at once, I'd be overpowered.

As I waited, I heard the back door slam open and drunken laughter. I tiled my head slightly and got off my bed. I opened the door and saw my cousin walking up the stairs. He spotted me and hoppled towards me with a drunken smile.

"Heeyy, Jamie! How's it goin'?" He slurred. I looked at him with blank eyes as he walked closer; not knowing that what he was doing was leading to his demise.

Before he can get any closer, I threw the knife with perfect aim, and watched as it quickly stabbed him through his heart. My dad was a criminal, so he taught me everything he knew.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and looked down to the knife stabbed into his heart. He muttered one word before he collapsed and died. Why?

They should know why! Throughout my entire life, all I've suffered from is Pain, Hate, and Anger! They MADE me like this! They made me who I am know. It's THERE fault! If they would've stopped lying, faking, screaming, hitting me, and instead shown me how to love and care, and be a nice person; if they at least SHOWED me they cared about me, maybe I wouldn't be like this. But now it's just too late and we can't go back… I'm sorry I can't be perfect…

I looked up from the corpse, hearing faint sirens closing in, I hurriedly walked towards my last victim; might as well finished what I started.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the refrigerator open; notifying me that someone is there. I stealthily walked into the kitchen and saw that my mom's husband was searching the refrigerator for another can of beer.

I walked closer to him, hiding the knife underneath my shirt, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, giving me a confused look before I outstretched my arms, indicating I wanted a hug.

I hate hugs. I truly do. Call it like a phobia; when I get hugged and they let go, the feeling of being hugged still lingers. Making me VERY uncomfortable, leading me to start wiping my arms, trying to get the feel of it away. It usually works, but if it doesn't, I'll start freaking out; breathing heavily, eyes darting back and forth, and I'll start scratching my arms until they either start bleeding, the feeling goes away, or when they go completely numb. Yes, hugs are just that bad for me, and having to do it JUST to stab someone in the Heart; yeah, no. He's in for something more.

He pulled me into a hug, and I slowly pulled out the knife from within my shirt. I positioned the blade on the back of his neck, and forced the blade in. His blood splattered on the side of my face and onto my shirt. He pulled away instantly, shoving me to the ground, holding onto his neck; hoping to stop the bleeding.

He tried to run, but failed and collapsed on the ground. I watched as he looked back at me with blood running down his lips, struggling to breathe, and trying to crawl away from me.

I tilted my head sideways. Why is he even bothering to try? He's going to die in the end, whether or not from blood loss or from me. He should know when he's lost.

My head shot up when I heard the sirens about a mile away; I have amazing hearing. Without a second thought, I stabbed him straight through his heart and watched as his head fell lifelessly to the floor.

I sighed in content and sat down on the table where the small cake was. I looked around and saw a lighter; lighting up the only candle there was, I silently stared at it until I looked down at the butcher knife. I slowly picked it up, and without thinking, carved the words:

**P**

**A**

**I**

**N**

On my right arm in capital letters. I watched as the blood poured out of my new wound, but I felt nothing. I feel so numb, it's almost inhuman. I looked at the other arm; I wasn't a fan of being uneven, so I did the same with my left arm, but instead I wrote:

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

The two only real things in life. Once I finished with my task, I stared back at the candle, hearing the police outside; I silently hummed myself a haunting, toneless tune, and gently rocked myself back and forth.

The police burst through the door and the first thing they saw was my mom's husband. They looked shocked, maybe even scared, at what they were looking at. Blood was all over the floor, seeping into the tiles and carpet. The stench of multiple dead corpses was hanging heavily in the air.

They spotted me and hurriedly snatched the knife I held away, afraid that I'd strike the moment they got to close. I would've, but I WANT them to take me away. What else do I have left?

One of the cops gripped my arm harshly and yanked me to my feet, dragging me into this big white van that said, 'Smith's Grove Sanitarium'; meaning I'm going to a Looney Bin. How fun.

I wonder how life is going to be now that I'm most likely going to be living in there for the rest of my life. I doubt there going to let me out any sooner for what I did, but honestly, I don't really want to get out. I wonder if I'm going to meet the infamous Michael Myers, who supposedly 'tainted' this place. In my opinion, he made it more interesting.

I smirked, and thought, _I just made it even more interesting. _Now I _really _want to meet him.

Before my thoughts can run even wilder, I closed my eyes and drifted off, wondering how I'm going to meet him.

**~Well, this is my first Michael Myer's Story, so tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. REVIEW~~ Thank you! :D ~**


End file.
